


Bath Time

by zaddydt



Category: Big Time Rush (TV), Heffron Drive (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt
Summary: Kendall and Dustin love to take baths together. It's special to them.





	Bath Time

It had sorta become a ritual for them.

Dustin loved baths. And Kendall loved Dustin.

The moment he moved into 2J, life just seemed better. Spending time with the man always put Kendall in a better mood. He seemed to be the only person who still listened to the blond when he was speaking. Plus, nobody else was enthusiastic about Panera Bread or Code Lyoko fan theories as Dustin. It almost seemed like fate that Kendall ran into him not even three months ago. Dustin falling on hard times was the best thing to happen to their relationship. Kendall didn’t want to say it, but he was never more ecstatic than the moment Dustin shamefully asked the former Big Time Rush member if he would mind if he could move in with him.

Kendall happily obliged and told his mom and his friends all about the situation. They all gave him a warm welcome into their home. With James missing, there was an open bed and everyone was secretly praying he would never come back. Now, even if he did, they could refuse to let him back in! Everybody really won in this scenario.

Dustin quickly felt at home in the apartment. He quickly set up his own mini garden on the balcony and was the only one who bothered to do the dishes. Mrs. Knight swore turning on the dishwasher counted, but we all know it doesn’t.

Nonetheless, he was just happy to spend more time with Kendall. The two had already spent most of their time when Dustin was living downstairs. But now that they shared an apartment, they were inseparable.

Which probably explained why every time Dustin announced he was going to take a bath, Kendall coincidentally went to the bathroom a few minutes later too. He was trying to be nonchalant, but everybody knew what was going on.

“oh my god. Ooohhhhh my goooooddd.” Kendall cried as Dustin’s tongue dug into his ass. The two were fully naked, sitting on their knees surrounded by warm water and bubbles. “Dustin… shit…” he moaned again, biting into his fist.

“You wanna try shutting up? I don’t want your mom hearing how good I eat your butt.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re so good at it!” Kendall retaliated, turning around to find Dustin’s face buried in his ass once again.

Feeling another man’s tongue in his ass was a pleasure Kendall Knight couldn’t even conceptualize before he met Dustin. Really, anything Dustin did to him made him feel this way. The effect he had on the blond was rea-

“FUCK!” Kendall screamed.

“That’s it.” Dustin said dryly. “We’re done with this.” Kendall panicked turning around to find Dustin sliding back to the back of the tub and leaning back.

“Nooo!!! Please! I swear I’ll be quieter.” Kendall cried, folding his hands and nearly tearing up.

“No, Kendall. I can’t keep eating your ass if you won’t shut your mouth.”

“Please!” Kendall whined. “Please! Please! Please!” he continued as he inched closer and closer to the older male until he was parked on his lap. “Please, Dustin.” He pleaded as his green eyes gazed into Dustin’s.

…….

“Fine! But you’re sticking my tit in your mouth while I finger you.”

“Deal!”

And just like that, they were attached to each other once again. Kendall’s lips wrapped around Dustin’s right nipple and began nursing, eliciting a soft moan from the man. “Fuck, boy.” Dustin breathed out as he crammed a finger into Kendall’s hole under the water.

If there’s one thing Kendall loved slightly less than sucking Dustin’s cock, it was sucking on his boobs. They were just so round and jiggly! And god, _the hair_! He could spend hours just licking circles around his nipples.

Kendall let out soft moans with every finger Dustin added. He’d grown accustomed to having his hole stretched rather quickly. While it was tedious, it was necessary when it came to Dustin and his 11 inch cock. Kendall wished he could just slide it inside him without preparation, but it was crucial he safely prepared for it. Maybe one day that would be a reality, but who knows..

Four fingers later, Dustin deemed Kendall open enough and pulled his head up and plant a kiss on his lips. Kissing Dustin always felt so magical. He felt truly validated when it happened and was truly thankful to have this man in his life who cared for him so deeply.

And then he sunk his coke can sized cock into Kendall’s lower half.

“You okay?” Dustin asked, shakily. He was nervous about twitching ever so slightly and destroying Kendall’s inexperienced hole, so this moment was always scary for him.

“yeah… yeah just give me a moment..” Kendall choked out, lowering his head into the crook of Dustin’s neck, feeling the man rubs his hands up and down his back.

They sat for a while like that. Catching their breath, smiling together, readjusting, etc. until Kendall started rolling his hips. Taking Dustin’s dick to the base was hard. Very hard. But getting to bounce on it every time they took their weekly bath together was the reason he was born 20 years ago. And as long as Dustin’s cock was this large and used it this well, Kendall would continue to follow him to the bathroom.

After they were done, Dustin always liked to shampoo Kendall’s hair. And honestly, this may be both of their favorite part’s. Kendall loved the feeling of his hands massaging his scalp and Dustin loved taking care of his boyfriend….or whatever he and Kendall were. He really wasn’t sure at this point, but it really doesn’t matter.

He just liked spending time with him. That’s all that really mattered.


End file.
